


"I'm not here to make friends"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: He grabbed his beer and downed it in three large gulps, slamming the glass back onto the bar and glaring down in betrayal at its nerve of being empty. The drink didn’t help, if anything it made the memories come even faster.





	"I'm not here to make friends"

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt from a list by prompt-bank and unbeta'd
> 
> (I don't know what happened outside of this story, so I left it a bit vague for you to make up your own ideas)
> 
> -S

The young man sat at the bar staring down at his drink, watching as the drops of condensation slowly trickled down to the bar top and pooled around the base of the glass. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d sat here over the past couple of months; here or another bar, they all began to blur into one after a while. He moved away after it happened, far away from the memories and the emptiness, and ended up in some dusty little town in the middle of nowhere. Its only businesses were pretty much limited to a 24 hour diner, a post office, a gas station, and a grocery store. There was a high school and a church but he couldn’t say that he had spent time at any of those places. He knew the liquor store and the bars like the back of his hand, however. These days he could very easily sniff out anywhere that sold whiskey, vodka, beer; anything which could numb his feelings. So many evenings wasted away drinking alone until his brain stopped thinking about...

He grabbed his beer and downed it in three large gulps, slamming the glass back onto the bar and glaring down in betrayal at its nerve of being empty. The drink didn’t help, if anything it made the memories come even faster.

 _There was thick stubble rubbing against his cheeks and large hands caressing his sides gently. Each day heard a deep laugh echoing around whatever room they were in and a soft voice always came to whisper gentle nothings into his ear._ _There was always a hand slipped into his when he needed it the most, someone on the other end of the phone whenever he overheard a funny story or he needed advice._

_A person to hold him close at night, curling up at his side or lying behind him like a protector; a warm, strong blanket for the coldest night. Waking up each morning to that sleepy smile with lips curling up into soft, stale kisses that crinkled the nose but warmed the heart. Lazy mornings making pancakes, burning them more often than not when wandering hands made for more interesting entertainment, or the rushed mornings with barely enough time to flick on the coffee maker before one of them was dashing out of the door with a distracted but heart-felt kiss._

_Nights out with the two men dressed in their finest, dancing in their own little bubble. They were always attracting the looks of half of the club but their own eyes never strayed from their love’s. Nights in where it was pyjamas on by seven o’clock and the two men were cuddled up in front of the latest Netflix boxset, tossing a coin to see who had to leave their little nest to open the door to the takeaway order._

_Photos proudly displayed on every surface, on every wall. There were photos of holidays, ones with family and ones with friends, photos of nights out at college, some of nights in with failed attempts at cooking. There were candid snapshots of one man looking off into the distance and selfies of the two of them grinning widely into the camera. There were the ones they knew about, the ones that they had groomed and posed for. But there were also the ones that other people had taken without either of them paying attention, ones where they were in the middle of a laugh, or sharing a kiss, or even just looking at one another with a look of love so strong and so fierce that words could never do it justice._

_There was laughter and there were tears. There were arguments but they never festered, never came to anything more than angry words forgotten by bedtime._

_And then –_

“Couldn’t help but notice that you were drinking alone.” Stiles startled out of his thoughts at the voice that suddenly sounded from his side. “No one should have to drink alone, not in this bar.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but the other man didn’t notice, or didn’t care, as he slid onto the stool next to him. The newcomer signalled the bartender for 2 shots of whiskey as he carried on speaking. “You could drink with a friend, if you’d like to,” he said, leaning in close to Stiles and batting his eyelashes, his hand reaching out to stroke down Stiles’ arm.

As soon as the shot was on the bar Stiles reached out and grabbed it, dislodging the other man’s touch. He downed the liquor immediately, no longer wincing at its bitter taste, and slammed the glass back down again.

“I’m not here to make friends,” he said harshly as he pushed himself to stand. His legs shook slightly as the alcohol finally hit him but he could feel the memories blissfully slipping away once more. He didn’t even glance down at the surprised man next to him as he reached for the second shot, throwing it back in a single gulp before heading for the door. “I’m here to forget.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi!](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
